


Honeymoon

by gangseysfoxes



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, mention of bad past, mention of foxes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangseysfoxes/pseuds/gangseysfoxes
Summary: Jean Moreau-Knox and Jeremy Moreau-Knox are newly wed and go on their honeymoon in the south of France





	

Jean’s heart was pounding in excitement. He had been planning this for months. He and his newly wed husband, Jeremy Knox, were on their way to their honeymoon destination. Jean had not necessarily wanted to go on a honeymoon, as he just wanted to be with Jeremy and didn’t care where that would be, but he knew that Jeremy secretly did want to go on a honeymoon. Of course Jeremy hadn’t really asked or said anything about it because he didn’t want to pressure Jean. But Jean knew and so they were going on a honeymoon.

Where they were going was still partially a secret to Jeremy. He knew they were going to France and also that they were currently in a city called Vallon Pont D’Arc. He had no clue about anything else. But Jeremy liked it this way, he liked being surprised.

They were simply driving, no speaking. The radio was on, on a low volume and a slow song, of which Jean didn’t know the name, was playing throughout the car. The scenery around them was breathtaking. The trees were as high as the clouds (or so it seemed), birds were chirping in the evening sky and the sun was setting to their right. Jean looked to his right, at Jeremy and sighed contently. He looked so beautiful, so peaceful, so stable. Jean smiled and realized that he was actually okay. He wasn’t completely healed yet, he didn’t think he ever would be. But he was okay and Jeremy was okay and life had never looked so good.

All those years ago, when Jean had first met Jeremy, he had been a complete mess. He was broken and Jean had been disgusted of himself. Of his own existence. But Jeremy had seen something in him, something worth saving. Jeremy had been his anchor, keeping him steady and still. Even when all Jean had wanted to do was collapse and give up. Jeremy was happy and positive and supportive and with every smile, every kiss and every touch he had slowly started to heal Jean’s wounds. He still had scars and some of the deepest wounds would never heal but he was nothing like the person he had been back then anymore. He was free from Riko and his _ways_ , he was free from the Ravens and he was free from the dark. Jeremy had brought him the light and right now it was shining brighter than before. A small thought in the back of his mind was whispering that _this was it._ This was what he had been made for. This was the reason why he had been put on Earth. To be right here, driving through the South of France with his husband, Jeremy Moreau-Knox.

As Jean was looking out onto the empty road he suddenly felt another hand in his. Jeremy’s hand was warm, they always were. Which felt nice in Jean’s cold, scarred ones. Jeremy ran his thumb across a swollen scar on the back of Jean’s hand. Jean used to hate his scars but Jeremy admired them and so he was okay with the brutal marks from his past.

“Are we almost there?” Jeremy asked in that soft voice of his.

“Yes,” Jean simply replied, he wasn’t going to give anything away. No matter how hard Jeremy would try. To his surprise, Jeremy didn’t ask anything else. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Jeremy said before bringing Jean’s hand to his mouth and softly kissing his knuckles, one by one, until he had kissed all 5 of them on his right hand. Jean’s other hand was on the steering wheel and Jeremy groaned softly.

“What? What’s wrong?” Jean asked worriedly and turned his head to look at the man next to him.

“Nothing, I just wanted to kiss your other hand but you’re driving,” Jeremy spoke out his frustration.

“Oh, go kiss someone else’s ass,” Jean said and grinned.

“But I only want to kiss _your_ ass,” Jeremy pouted and Jean rolled his eyes.

“You better do because otherwise I’m stopping this car right now and you can walk back home,” Jean said and laughed. He was proud of himself for making a joke like this. He knew Jeremy would understand that it was a joke, or at least he knew now. Back then he wouldn’t have dared to say something like this because at the Ravens’ Nest there were no jokes. You didn’t get to laugh. Everything was serious and if someone had said this to him he would have actually had to walk home.

“I’m so proud of you,” Jeremy said and Jean didn’t respond but he was fine with that. Sometimes silence said more than words ever could.

The next 20 minutes of the ride were spend in silence, aside from the radio playing song after song. The sun had set and the sky was a soft dark blue with purple streaks and the moon was already out, casting a faint glow across their faces. Jeremy looked at Jean and admired the way the light was bringing out the strong features on his face. Jean’s dark hair seemed even darker, his grey eyes were shining, his cheekbones looked even more prominent than normal and his lips were as plum and soft-looking as they always were. Jeremy’s heart swelled in his chest and he couldn’t believe that this man was his, and would be his for the rest of their lives. They still had a lot to work on, they weren’t perfect. But perfect didn’t exist and even if it did Jeremy didn’t need or want it. They had their whole lives ahead of them and Jeremy couldn’t wait to see what life had to offer to them. All he needed _and_ wanted was sitting right next to him. Never in his life had Jeremy thought himself to be this lucky.

“Must have done something right,” Jeremy thought. It was only when he heard Jean respond that he realized he had said it out loud. 

“You have done _everything_ right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, this was the first chapter. I'm not sure how many there will be. This is my first time posting something on here so bear with me. I hope you enjoyed this chap!! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter: @RAVENBOYS tumbr: aristotlesquintana
> 
> (i'm sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language)


End file.
